


All I See Is You

by voidslantern



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, SHEITH - Freeform, spoilers to s7ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslantern/pseuds/voidslantern
Summary: "Shiro has barely enough strength to finish his own meal but the heated glares Keith keeps sending his way have proven to be quite the incentive to empty his bowl in record time and even consider licking it clean just to prove to Keith that Shiro is getting better."





	All I See Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers to the first episode of s7, but other than that... I both dread the new season and can't wait for it at the same time.

It is late into the evening when the paladins have finally exhausted themselves to a point where even asking Coran to make a yelmor call again has lost its fun. The group has sat quietly around the fire they’ve built, chewing on a meal that can’t quite erase the longing for the good old Castle-made food goo, all of them feeling utterly exposed without the firm security of the white walls of the Castle of Lions.

Shiro has barely enough strength to finish his own meal but the heated glares Keith keeps sending his way have proven to be quite the incentive to empty his bowl in record time and even consider licking it clean just to prove to Keith that Shiro is getting better.

He is, in fact. The heaviness that lingers in his body has faded into a languid tiredness that makes him yearn for a good night’s sleep. Other than that and a few glimpses of the memories of the clone that somehow seem to meld seamlessly with Shiro’s own, Shiro is feeling... Fine. Content. As if some part of him knows that what he’s been through is the sort of a thing that would never give someone a second chance... But here he is.

Keith looks at Shiro from under his bangs again; a piercing gaze of violet that he knows can mean a whole lot of trouble. When Shiro, Keith, Krolia, and Kosmo make it to the Black lion’s second deck and kick their bunk beds open – with the wolf settling at the feet of Keith’s bunk – Shiro feels his skin prickle under Keith’s eyes again.

It isn’t unusual for them to keep an eye on each other but ever since coming back Shiro feels something very important shift between them. Perhaps it is because of all the time Shiro has spent as an astral projection and it somehow has changed him, or the way how he perceives the world and people around him. Or it is simply him realising something that has been there this entire time, but when Krolia leaves them alone, mumbling she’s forgotten to do something down in the camp, Shiro all but shivers under the intensity of Keith’s gaze as their eyes lock from across the room.

“Alright, Keith, tell me what’s on your mind,” Shiro decides to dive right into it.

Keith blinks, straightening up a little. “Nothing is on my mind, Shiro.”

“You just look like you’re on edge,” Shiro makes a step forward, searching Keith’s face and seeing all the telltale signs of Keith’s distress.

“I’m fine, honest. You don’t have to worry about it,” Keith breaks the eye contact and looks down at Shiro’s chest. “After all that you’ve been through, you should be resting.”

“Maybe,” Shiro admits, closing the distance between them and putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder, marveling at how it fits his hand differently but just as perfectly _Keith_ as before. He seeks Keith’s eyes again, bending his head a little to look into his face. “But I also want to be there for you.”

“You’ve always been there for me,” Keith protests. “Even after you died, you lingered in Black. You could’ve just... moved on. I know you could. Black would never trap you. And yet...”

“Keith,” Shiro says.

“It was you, wasn’t it? All along, it was you. You were my bond with Black,” Keith finally looks Shiro in the eye and time stops. He missed being able to simply look at Keith, and he knows from the memories of his clone that he, too, missed Keith with his whole heart.

Shiro is overwhelmed and doesn’t quite know how to communicate that to Keith, but Keith bites at his lip as if he needs to reel himself in, too, before he speaks again.

“What I am trying to say—“ he sighs, cutting himself off. Shiro can see the turmoil in his expression, and Keith has to swallow down hard before he can continue. “We’ve just gotten your soul out of the Lion, Shiro, and then you nearly died again because the clone’s body was rejecting you. _You nearly died again._ That is—Too much. All at once, all of it, and it’s too much—“

The next thing Shiro knows he’s grasping Keith into an awkward one-armed embrace and tries to soothe him through a panic attack, both of them sinking to the floor, Keith hyperventilating into Shiro’s chest and Kosmo freaking out and phasing to them to sniff at Keith, whining a little in worry.

“Shh, Keith, just—stay with me. Breathe. In and out, just like that,” Shiro whispers into Keith’s hair as he sobs, his hands grasping tightly at Shiro’s shirt.

“Fuck,” Keith manages. “You—Shiro—“

“I’m here, Keith. I’m right here.”

“I can’t—I thought I’ll lose you again—“

“Keith, please—“ Shiro feels himself loosing it, too. It _hurts_ , it hurts so fucking much to see Keith suffer like this, so he takes Keith’s palm and places it against his chest, right over his heart. “Here, do you feel that?”

Violet eyes, full of tears, look up at Shiro’s face and then down at their hands. Keith is still shaking, sobs wrecking through his entire body, but he stills through the sheer force of his will and feels the steady thump of Shiro’s heartbeat.

“I’m alive, Keith. I’m back,” Shiro whispers softly. “If it wasn’t for you—You saved me, Keith. You literally clawed me out of Death’s grip.”

Keith manages a laugh that is still more of a sob, but his eyes sparkle with emotion so deep and intense Shiro isn’t sure how anyone can feel so much all at once. Yet again, this is Keith. _His_ Keith, wildfire incarnate.

“I kinda did that, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Shiro half-sobs now, too. “And I have no intentions of leaving, Keith. I’m right here. I want to be here—right beside you.”

Keith shudders again, slumping forward and hugging Shiro tightly, murmuring something under his breath that Shiro can’t quite make out so soft it is, but they sit like that on the floor, rocking gently together as the last of Keith’s panic attack leaves his body. Kosmo curls around them protectively, his tail wiggling sadly as he whines.

Shiro doesn’t know how much time has passed, but Krolia isn’t back yet, so it can’t be long. Keith is still clinging to Shiro, rubbing circles into his back and nuzzling into the crook of Shiro’s neck, and Shiro just tries to make do with only one arm, running his fingers through Keith’s messy hair, humming something silly under his breath. Finally, Keith pulls away, his eyes red and face puffed a little, but he looks at Shiro with so much gratitude Shiro feels himself melt.

“Thank you, Shiro.”

Keith makes to pull away, but Shiro catches him before he can, and presses his lips to Keith’s scarred cheek. It’s chaste, Shiro is still unsure of where they stand, but he realises things, his entire world turning upside down and focusing on the violet-eyed man in front of him. Keith flushes bright red and chuckles awkwardly, but it is Krolia’s polite cough that makes the both of them spring to their feet and away from each other.

“Mom! Uh-“ Keith blabbers, rubbing furiously at the back of his neck. Shiro’s off even worse – he feels his ears and neck go red with embarrassment, and as if sensing their distress, Kosmo wags his tail at Krolia and phases at her, licking at her face as if he hasn’t seen her in years, and thankfully, it’s enough to distract Krolia as she succumbs under the weight of the cosmic wolf.

Shiro and Keith share a glance, still blushing, and rush to the rescue.


End file.
